The slayer and her vampire
by AdventureBound
Summary: buffy and spike are students at university but when buffy marry's a guy spike knows there something not quite right, what will it take to bring them back together spuffy
1. it start's

The slayer and her vampire  
  
Okay guys this is cat here with my first fan fiction with buffy and spike. Everybody in this little ficlet is owned by joss not by me. (Thanks to a certain someone – no names mentioned) I have had to change this story a bit but for first time readers just ignore this bit.  
  
Well I came up with this story whilst on the way to work I was trying to think of a good spuffy story and then this little idea popped into my head. It's going to be one of those ficlets where everyone is normal no vampires or slayers.  
  
Chapter 1: it starts  
  
"So what plans you got for tonight then spike" willow asked preparing for the next lesson she had with the group of friends that surround her,  
  
"Thought about catching a movie maybe going out for a round of drinks with the guys" spike replied taking a sip out of his glass of water, whilst staring at buffy talking to a guy named Freddie across the room, who she had not long married. Funny he thought she's only 19 yet she's all ready married. How he wished he'd stopped her before that day, told her how he felt but he didn't. Maybe it was time for him to move on.  
  
"Hmm sounds exciting" she whispered trying not to make much of a scene as oz kept giving her funny looks. As the conversation ended, Sarah dropped kissed Freddie and joined spike and willow sitting on the benches next to the fountain.  
  
"Hey guys" buffy spoke up, as she sat down next to spike and let out a long awaited sigh  
  
"You looked great last night in that play buffy" spike stated turning to face her. Wondering why on earth he just said that in front of willow. His cheeks turned a little red and he laid his head on his arms in front of him to hide the embarrassment. He was supposed to be a hard man for Christ sakes.  
  
"Thanks but ya know what I'm really tired, more than usual I mean"  
  
"Why's that?" spike replied  
  
"Dunno lack of sleep I suppose, anyway spike I was wondering if you're not doing anything tonight would you like to come out for some dinner with me and Freddie?" she asked knowing he would probably have something better to do anyway.  
  
"Why not" came spike's reply. She couldn't believe it, he never really wanted to hang around with her outside of university anymore, in fact she hardly ever saw him and figured this time it would be nice to get to know the real him. Smiling inwardly to herself she nodded her head and picked up her bag  
  
"Well I got no more lessons to go to today you guys so I'm gonna head off, I'll pick you up at 7? At your place?" Buffy asked heading towards the uni gates walking backwards. Spike nodded and waved his hand in the air, as a gesture, she nodded back and exited the university gates.  
  
"Hey Freddie, how do I look?" Buffy asked stepping out of the front door, almost walking into her husband who was pacing the floor next to the car.  
  
"Well finally! How long does it take for you to just put an outfit on and a bit of make-up?" Freddie replied not taking any notice of what she was saying. Dashing forward towards the car door he opened it for her and went around to the other side to get in the drivers seat. Once in he noticed that Buffy hadn't gotten in the car, he was starting to panic now, she had a look of ~what the hell~ plastered all over her face.  
  
"Would you just get in the car, if we don't get there soon the teachers of my uni production are gonna leave and I wont get my final grade for this term. I'm supposed to make up big time tonight" he shouted a little more sharply than he had meant to. Walking up to the car she sat in and slammed the door shut  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked putting her seat belt on and resting her hands in the palm of her lap.  
  
"I told you this morning, Mr Newit the drama production manager, is coming to dinner with us and the teachers tonight to try and decide my final term grade"  
  
"You never told me that! You said it would be me and you tonight!" Buffy cried turning away from him in the car.  
  
"Yeah well you invited that stuck up dip stick as well and only told me five minuets ago that we have to pick him up!" Freddie replied taking the argument to the next level. This was not the time or the place to be messing with him he thought as he turned on the engine and put his seat belt on. Taking off down the drive way Buffy could feel the anger boiling inside of her, she wanted to yell at him for calling spike a 'stuck up dip stick' like he always did. She wanted nothing more to get out of the car right now and go back to her house and cry into her pillow, but that wasn't the way they did things in that house, Freddie thought crying was stupid and silly unless you were at a funeral or you had just received terrible news. By the time they had got to spike's, picked him up and got to the restaurant they were already half an hour late and the teachers along with Mr Newit had all become very impatient and were ready to leave. As the group got out of the car, an innocent man from the uni they attended had gotten a secret word from the inside saying where and when buffy, Freddie and spike were going tonight and decided to tag along switching on his camera he ran up to buffy and started taking pictures in her face and another man asking questions, behind him. Freddie dashed up the stairs and into the restaurant not noticing the abuse buffy was getting from the students who wanted to know why Freddie was black mailing the teachers into giving him a good grade. But Freddie just wanted to make sure that Mr Newit didn't leave.  
  
Spike could tell Freddie wasn't going to help out buffy out and decided to cut in dragging the students away from her as she covered her face making her way towards the entrance to the restaurant. Spike quickly followed and stood behind buffy punching one of the students when they tried to get in the restaurant, after that the students cursed, running off shouting about something into which spike wasn't really interested; he was just glad they didn't touch his buffy... Wait what was he thinking?... Spike then turned to buffy and for the first time he noticed just how beautiful she really did look, she wore a black silk like skirt which was short but not too short which left something for the imagination. She also wore a white v top which was sleeveless and delicately followed her curves leaving little slits at each side but not revealing too much. If he could have fainted just then he would have done, he looked up from her lacy shoes that wrapped around her ankles all the way up to her dazzling eyes which shone like tiny gems.  
  
"Spike what is it?" Buffy asked noticing the shocked expression on his face  
  
"It's just that...well luv you l-look s-stunning!" he stuttered taking away his gaze as he noticed Freddie approaching behind her. Blushing slightly Buffy fiddled with the strap of her purse in her hands and looked down smiling  
  
"Thank you spike, you look quite handsome yourself." Just as she was about to say something about what had happened with Freddie earlier, the man himself appeared between the two wrapping his arm around her waist he turned her to face the people of the restaurant some of which were staring at them.  
  
"Their still here thank god! Now come on!" Freddie whispered in her ear as they began to walk through and around the winding tables, spike closely followed behind.  
  
"Just don't say anything, let me do all the talking okay?" he whispered again this time tightening his grip on her waist, she remembered he always did that when he got really nervous about meeting his teachers. She merely nodded and turned her head a little, just enough to see spike close behind saying sorry to everyone he kept walking into or knocking about. She laughed to herself and smiled 'he looks really cute in a tux' she thought but was quickly cut off as Freddie introduced her to Mr Newit and his teachers.  
  
During dinner spike had struggled eating the crab that he was given as a first course, of course he managed to flick it in every direction but the ay of his mouth, sometimes just missing Mr Newit's head. Buffy couldn't help but giggle once he had seen what they were having for desert, just plain ice cream; he looked so relieved she smiled. Leaning over to him whilst Freddie and the others where deep in conversation, she whispered into his ear  
  
"Thanks for coming tonight, I don't know what I would have done without you." Leaning back to her he whispered something into her ear that made her giggle loud enough for Freddie to stop talking and turn fully around in his chair. Buffy knew that he was mad by the way he was looking at her, but she figured after how he'd been tonight he deserved being made fun of if even just a little bit.  
  
The night passed quite quickly after that and soon the group were back in the car taking spike back to his apartment. Turning in her seat she looked round at spike and smiled a silent 'thank you' again and then looked at Freddie, who by now looked extremely more relaxed and calm 'thank god' she thought to herself, she'd had a nice time but she would have preferred there to be just him and her so that they could talk, they needed time alone but never seemed to get any with him, he always had this way of saying somebody else was coming right at the last minuet and she hated it because usually they were half way to the restaurant. This time she was glad spike had come along, it didn't seem so boring.  
  
As the car pulled up to the drive way it began to rain and quite hard at that  
  
"You guys be careful driving back, looks like there's a nasty storm comin' in" spike spoke up whilst un-clasping his seat belt and opening the door  
  
"We will; thank you. Good night spike, see you tomorrow" Buffy replied seeing as Freddie wasn't going to  
  
"Night luv" spike replied and stepped out of the car, shutting the door and running up the drive way. Just as he turned around to wave goodbye, the car wheels screeched on the ground and the car sped off down the road. Looking down at the ground he shook his head and unlocked the front door, stepping inside.  
  
"Freddie! What the hell are you doing! Slow down for Christ sakes!" Buffy yelled and gripped on to the seat tightly. After a few tense moments Freddie finally eased off the gas and the car came to a stop about two blocks away from spike's place. Buffy was scared more than anything else, she didn't know what he was doing; he'd never done anything like this before since she had married him. Slightly turning in her seat she looked at his face, he looked extremely pissed off and his hands were still holding the steering wheel firmly. She didn't dare say anything to him, so she sat staring at him listening to the window wipers slash away the pouring rain which fell onto the windscreen.  
  
"F-Freddie?" she asked calmly  
  
"W-What's wrong?"  
  
He did nothing but kept staring at the steering wheel in front of him. She touched his arm lightly and his face turned to look at her, what he said to her next would change her life forever...  
  
Well that's chappy 1 hope you liked it, please please review I need to know what you guys think so I can carry on with story, it gets good I promise! p.s sorry about the cliff hanger please review! Without you guys reviewing I can't continue the story so.....review!!! 


	2. once upon a dream

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews I got from Shero and Anyanka, you have been really supportive and true to the story so big hugs and many thanks. As for the rest of you please, please read and review I can't make this story without you guys so come on and review. Spuffy fans welcome...also a warning for some strong language and scene's of a sexual nature.  
  
Here's what happened in the last chapter ...  
  
"F-Freddie" she asked calmly  
  
"W-What's wrong"  
  
He did nothing but kept staring at the steering wheel in front of him. She touched his arm lightly and his face turned to look at her, what he said to her next would change her life forever  
  
Chapter 2: once upon a dream  
  
"W-What?" Buffy asked taking her hand away from his arm slowly. She didn't understand what was going on with him but there was no need for this kind of talk.  
  
"You heard me; I want to know if you still love me? Just as much as when we got married?" Freddie asked sharply, turning his face back to the steering wheel, he turned off the engine. He could feel the lump in his throat grow hard to keep down and a silent tear fell down his face as she wasn't replying, just staring.  
  
"How can you say that?" She asked feeling more than a little guilty for the way she had been acting around spike; she had been kind of flirting with him but mostly just trying to get some of his attention. Shaking his head back and fourth, he turned and stared out of the window, the tears flowed freely now and she knew he must be hurting pretty bad.  
  
"Freddie I do love you, but you never seem to have enough time for me. It's like I'm just the doll that's supposed to follow you around and do everything as you want it." Buffy spoke calmly once again this time touching the side of his face wiping away a single pearl white tear that flowed down his cheek.  
  
"Is that how you see me? Is that what you see when you look into my eyes? Your puppet, Freddie when I married you, I married you because I thought you loved me back. Honey you can't keep pushing me away, turning me into something I don't want to be. I'm my own person love me for that..." And it fell silent once again.  
  
Turning swiftly to face her he brushed her hand away with a single swipe, catching her face in the progress. Her cheek burned as her head lay against the back of the seat, tears starting to drift from her eyes. Slowly opening her eyes she looked up to his face staring back at her, no remorse for what he'd just done what so ever. She placed her hand over the upcoming bruise on her face. He looked pissed, extremely drunk and something else. She stared into his deep blue eyes and noticed the one thing she hadn't wanted to. The spark was gone; when she had first met Freddie he had this glow in his eyes, he was young wild and free and didn't have a care in the world, it's what attracted her to him. But now, now that spark had gone. He didn't care about her the way he used to, he was all for self image and sex but there just wasn't any love there any more. Turning away from him in her seat she cradled her cheek and stared out of the window, the tears now leaving trails behind, making way for a fresh batch.  
  
"Buffy!" he spoke sharp and ruthless  
  
"Buffy you are going to go home with me tonight and your never gonna tell anyone about what happened, is that clear?" he said once again this time grabbing her arm, pulling her around to face him and grabbing the sides of her face. Trying to shake him off she grabbed his wrists and pulled hard but he wouldn't budge. Another thing that was evident was that Freddie seemed to be getting closer and closer to her, what was he trying to do? Kiss her?  
  
"Freddie!" she struggled  
  
"Freddie! You're hurting me! Let go!" she struggled harder. Freddie just came in further but let go of one side of her face. Stopping as he made his way down to her skirt to hold her still  
  
"Shh! Just Shut up and let me have my way!" Freddie whispered into her ear as his hand made its way up to the lining of her underwear  
  
"FREDDIE NO!" She screamed struggling in his grasp  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" she screamed again this time getting her heal up far enough to kick him in the balls. Falling back in pain Freddie cursed her and held him self, crouching over the steering wheel. Not taking any more chances Buffy unlocked the door and jumped out, slamming the door shut with one hand she ran off as fast as a girl in high heeled shoes could, down the road and around the corner. Freddie jumped up in pain as she slammed the door, but deciding he was in too much pain to go and run after her, he let her go  
  
"Fine go you silly bitch! I don't need you! I HATE YOU!" he screamed but she was long gone. Turning the engine back on he floored the accelerator and drove off, wheels screeching down the road, he'd get her tonight; she'd have to come back tonight she had no-where else to go or did she?  
  
It was pouring down with rain and she was alone, walking the streets she thought she knew so well, she guessed she didn't. She'd passed these streets a thousand times but always seeing them from inside a car, most likely with him Freddie. That name sent shivers down her spine, how could he try to have sex with her, in a car and in a situation like that. Bringing her hand up to her cheek, she had started to notice how much it was stinging and stopped outside of a shop window. Turning to the glass she could just make out her reflection in the street lights. She hadn't brought a coat and was absolutely freezing, the rain dripping down her silk skin, her mascara running down her face, leaving tiny trails. She looked like a hooker in her out fit and decided not to stay walking around the town streets for too long in case she got picked up by the police or something and charged. Although buffy didn't care much about what she looked like, she didn't want this to ruin her friendship with her friends who would no doubt beat the living crap out of Freddie for doing such a thing to her; that she didn't want for sure. Her personal life problems where her own, not for the world to see.  
  
As she continued walking down the street, not knowing where to go; she looked up the road and noticed she wasn't far off spike's place. She definitely didn't want to go back home tonight, just in case he came at her again. Crossing her arms, she felt tears slip down her cheeks once again as she thought of what he could have done to her, except this time the tears could be well hidden behind the rain on her cheeks.  
  
Crossing the main busy road in her high heels was certainly a task, but she did it and she came to the now closed gates which led up to spike's apartment. Giving it all her worth she pushed the heavy Iron Gate open and slid inside, allowing it to close on its own. Running up the driveway she reached the porch and knocked quite loudly on the door with its proper eagle faced knocker.  
  
Spike lay in bed asleep, when something loud caught his attention causing him to stir and sit up in bed, was he dreaming? He looked at the clock on his bed side table and red the time which red "3:20am" he'd only been in bed for an hour if that. 'Who the bloody hell is comin' round here at this time of night' he thought aloud. Getting up in nothing but his tight boxers he walked down the stairs and through the hall door. Knocking again she thought 'he couldn't possibly be out'. Just as she was about to turn away a light came on and the sound of the door unlocking came from behind it. Turning the handle spike rubbed his left eye and pulled the door open a crack, looking out he saw Buffy soaking wet and with a massive bruise on the side of her face, she looked like she had been in a fight with someone. His face was one of shock as she stood in closer to the door  
  
"S-spike I ...."  
  
Well guys that's chappy 2 for ya, keep the reviews coming in. without you guys I couldn't write this story so please review and review again if you want please...let me know what you guys are thinking chappy 3 coming very soon 


	3. one dark stormy night

Hey you guys I'm back again with another dose of pure spuffy-ness hope you are all enjoying these chapters and sorry about the cliff hangers I know their a terror but I got to keep ya'll hooked aint I! Enjoy this third chapter. Luv catinsxx  
  
Ok guys just a reminder here's what happened in the last chapter...  
  
...Turning the handle spike rubbed his left eye and pulled the door open a crack, looking out he saw buffy soaking wet and with a massive bruise on the side of her face, she looked like she had been in a fight with someone. His face was one of shock as she stood in closer to the door  
  
"S-spike I..."  
  
Chapter 3: late one stormy night  
  
"B-buffy are you ok luv?" spike stuttered standing at the front door leaving buffy stood out in the rain. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her close.  
  
"Spike..." she broke down and covered her mouth with her hand turning away from him to cover the sight of her tears. She felt disgusting, she felt like a hooker begging for cash. Noticing her turn away spike stepped in closer and put his hand on her shoulder, god she was trembling and her skin had gone from silk to freezing cold and soaking wet.  
  
"Buffy... you're freezing what happened? Why aren't you at home? Where's Freddie?" he asked a thousand questions a second, but he couldn't help it, he wanted to just hold her so close and find out what happened.  
  
"Freddie tried to rape me, h-he..." she paused unable to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth  
  
"He hit me..." and that was it, it broke her down, she couldn't let spike see her in such a state, remembering how much Freddie hated to see her cry she thought all men to be the same, including spike.  
  
"I...I I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here..." she whispered and pulled away from his smooth warm hand that felt good against her shoulder. Running down the drive way, she had to get away from him she couldn't be near him, not him; not any man. The rain crashed down against her skin and she could feel the temperature had dropped, the rain felt like ice against her skin.  
  
"WAIT! BUFFY!" Spike shouted, braving the rain and running after her in nothing but his boxers, a part of him wishing to god this wasn't going to be in tomorrow's school papers. She heard his voice but didn't dare to stop, all that kept repeating in her mind was Freddie's voice – how evil he sounded, to her; his own wife.  
  
Running faster spike knew one thing; he wasn't going to let buffy out of his sight, that's for sure! When he had turned that handle only moments ago the last person he had expected to see was her and when she had said Freddie had hit her, well he felt like going down there and kicking the living crap out of him. But this was neither the time nor the place. He would make sure Freddie paid for ever trying to hurt his girl, that's for sure! But buffy needed him more than ever now, he wasn't going to let her roam the streets she was so beautiful and smart and talented and gorgeous 'wait what am I thinking? She's a married woman' he thought quickly to himself.  
  
Running faster he managed to catch buffy and buy now he was soaking wet too. She couldn't run any more she felt so alone all she wanted to do was collapse to the ground and so she did, or at least tried. But he...he caught her. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, it felt like bliss, she felt the warmth of his body and melted like ice to water. spike had cradled her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist, running his hands up and down her arms; feeling her shake beneath him made his heart cry out in pain. He hated to feel this way, he hated her to feel this way; she shouldn't have to and definitely not because of that loser. She cried in his arms and her legs gave way, her ankles pained from the running and walking. Slowly both slipped to the ground, yet he still cradled her in his arms, lightly kissing the top of her head; rocking her back and fourth.  
  
"Shh, Shh love its okay, its okay I'm not gonna hurt you" he whispered over and over. But it couldn't compare to the sound of her sobs, she had given so much for Freddie, how he could he do this to her. She felt his arms and felt safe, she never felt this way with Freddie, she never felt so secure in her whole life. What was it that made her stomach turn into a thousand butterflies when ever he was near?  
  
"Let's get you inside luv or else you'll catch your death out ear'" spike whispered into her ear, helping her to stand. Trying to walk spike stopped her and gathered her up in his arms, lightly kissing the top of her head and looking down at the beautiful eyes that stared back at him.  
  
"You amaze me you know?" He whispered carrying her towards the house. Laying her head against his chest and holding her arms around his neck she whispered to him  
  
"And why's that..." his answer was short and simple, just the way she liked it, especially from him  
  
"Because even though you're all soaking wet and bruised up, you're still the most beautiful person I have ever seen..."  
  
Blushing she didn't reply, but she didn't have to; her tiny smile was enough for him. Taking her inside he closed the door with his foot and it locked shut on the catch,  
  
"You can sleep in one of the guest rooms if you want luv? I got some t- shirts and jeans you could change into" he whispered taking off up the stairs after just managing to turn the light switch off with buffy still in his arms.  
  
"Thanks for everything spike..." she uttered into his chest, holding him a bit more tighter. He kissed the top of her smooth hair again  
  
"Any time luv, I mean that you know..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Turning into the guest room he walked over to the huge double bed, in the pure white room. Turning on the bed side lamp, he placed buffy down onto the silk sheets of the bed and she looked up at him; into his bright blue eyes that seemed to care so much about her, but why? She felt more than just friendship in his touch and in the way he looked at her... almost like her guardian angel.  
  
Pulling away spike walked over to the on-suite bathroom and opened the door turning the light on and then leaving the room. Buffy sat up about to stop him but he turned back noticing out the corner of his eye her sudden movements.  
  
"Shh, settle down, I'm just going to get you some clothes so you can have a hot bath, with warm clothes to change in to after pet" he smiled leaving the door way. Smiling to herself she couldn't believe how beautiful the room was, it was fit for a goddess not for her; she felt out of place.  
  
After a long hot bath buffy emerged from the bathroom and looked at the clock on the bed side table, it read 4:30am. She couldn't believe how tired she was, before long it would be time to get up again and got to work. As if reading her mind spike walked in and said  
  
"Don't even think about getting up for work in the morning, I don't want you to go in; I'll even stay with ya"  
  
Smiling to him, he looked back with love in his eyes and walked over to her as she jumped under the sheets. Sitting by her on the bed he touched the small bruise that had come up on her face and she pulled away  
  
"Sorry luv..." spike replied to her sudden movement, but he wasn't the one to be saying sorry and she knew that more than anyone  
  
"No, it's not your fault, I...I" But she couldn't find the right words to say how she felt.  
  
"You get some rest luv, I'll be in the next room if you need me" spike spoke half yawning and half loving. She smiled and nodded as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Turning off the bed side light she laid down her head and closed her eyes but after about five minuets she tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep. Sitting up in bed she looked around the dark room and stuck her feet out of the bed, walking across to the door she opened it and walked silently down the hall to the next room, which had the door left open just a crack. Peering inside buffy noticed the tight muscular out light of his figure in the huge king size bed. Creeping across the room, she stopped half way wondering what the heck she was doing  
  
'Buffy you're a married woman for Christ sakes, you can't sleep with another man' she thought to herself. But just the mere image of Freddie in her bed made her cringe and she definitely didn't want to spend the night alone in that other room, she needed spike for some reason, she felt she was protected from anything with him, she felt loved.  
  
Slipping under the sheets, buffy wrapped her arms around spike's waist and he stirred turning over to face her  
  
"Buffy... are you okay?" spike spoke soft and gentle, so passionate  
  
"I'm scarred spike, will you hold me?" she asked shyly. Who could refuse her he thought silently and took her into his arms wrapping the quilt around them both. Just as he was about to kiss her head she looked up and he kissed her lips, shocked he pulled away and she smiled.  
  
"I don't know why but I think I'm safe with you" she whispered and he held her closer  
  
"Buffy, you don't know how wrong you are!" Came a voice from across the room, buffy jumped up and spike held her back  
  
"Oh my god, Freddie!"  
  
Well that's chappy 3 hope ya'll are enjoying this, please read and review xx 


	4. it all comes down to love

The slayer and her vampire  
  
Hey guys its catins and I'm back! Ha ha, anyway thanks again to all the reviews from not just my friends like shero, but to all my mates at work and close family who have had copies of the story so far and have loved it, you're the best! Oh and special thanks to one of my close new friends "Coreen" she knows who she is, you're the best thanks hun! This chapter is dedicated especially to her, one of the biggest spuffy fans out there! This one's for you...  
  
Ok on with the story... In the last chapter...  
  
"I don't know why but I think I'm safe with you" she whispered and he held her closer  
  
"Buffy, you don't know how wrong you are!" Came a voice from across the room, buffy jumped up and spike held her back  
  
"Oh my god, Freddie!"  
  
Chapter 4: it all comes down to love  
  
"Freddie! What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked stepping out of the bed, but spike was well ahead of her. He'd seen the knife slightly hidden in the darkness of the room, maybe she hadn't. Taking no chances, spike kicked himself into action and hopped over to the other side of the bed standing in front of buffy.  
  
"You stay away from her!" Spike warned, but Freddie was in no mood for games tonight, especially since he had just found his wife sleeping in the same bed with another man, no not another man; HIM! That pathetic freak of nature, she was friends with.  
  
"Shut up! I'll deal with you later spike! First I'll see to my wife!" with that said he pulled the knife out from the darkness and it shone brightly in the moonlit room. Gasping buffy took a step backwards covering her mouth with her hand and shaking her head...  
  
"No...Freddie...Are you mad? You can't just kill us!" Buffy warned, she couldn't believe she had married this maniac, what kind of man tries to kill his wife after just one argument? For Christ sakes! Reaching out his hand spike looked Freddie deep in the eyes  
  
"Give me the knife Freddie!" he warned, but Freddie didn't listen, he just stared at her! His wife!  
  
Coming out from around spike, buffy stood a little closer to Freddie, spike didn't like it and he held her back with her arm. She felt just as uncomfortable about this as he did, but she knew Freddie wouldn't kill her. He was a little big headed and jealousy got the better of him, but he wouldn't kill, he wouldn't murder...it would ruin his fashion sense and everyone knew that his fashion sense was the most important thing to him.  
  
"Freddie, how did you know I was here?" Buffy asked staring him deep in the eyes as he held the knife just inches from her chest.  
  
"I KNEW!" He shouted and she jumped back falling into the arms of spike; who caught her with ease. This was getting dangerous he thought  
  
"You're a hore! I bet you've been fucking this guy behind my back aint you!" Freddie complained with sharpness in his tone. Taking a step forward once again she leaned up and looked down into his soul  
  
"If you think that of me, then you're a bigger fool than what I take you for!" Buffy replied not once taking her eyes away from his. he looked down into her eyes and he felt her pain, her grief at the way he had been treating her, something inside Freddie just clicked and he had flash backs off all the times he'd promised her things and never delivered, all the times he'd taken her out and mentioned at the last minuet about their being extra guests at the dinner table, all the time he'd hurt her and pushed her away just to make his life better. He felt the guilt, the hurt that she was feeling and he took a few steps backwards, stumbling over his own feet. He was treating her the way he had been treated all of his life, like a puppet.  
  
Sighing for the first time since she had taken that step towards Freddie, buffy turned around and looked at spike who stared back at her and gave her a sweet smile. Opening up his arms, buffy walked into them gratefully and shut her eyes hugging spike close. He wrapped his strong arms around her and let out his own personal sigh of relief, he'd rather have her safe in his arms than any where near that creep.  
  
Looking up feeling as guilty as hell for what he had done to buffy, Freddie saw her walk into spike's embrace and it enraged him 'what about me' he thought to himself anger building inside of him by the second. Just then buffy decided to reach up and kiss spike on the lips, a bit of get your own back on Freddie if you will. Seeing this Freddie jumped up and couldn't take it anymore, gripping the knife tight, he knew exactly who to stab, it wasn't him; it was her!  
  
"Wrong move bitch!" Freddie cried and ran forward towards buffy back, looking up for just a split second at Freddie, spike noticed him coming towards buffy and pulled her out of the way and the two fell onto each other on the bed, him on top. Freddie cursed and swung around to come face to face with spike.  
  
"Not in my house mate!" spoke and threw his foot up to kick Freddie in the chest, knocking him backwards into the wall. In his sudden movement Freddie dropped the knife and dashed forward at spike grabbing him around the waist and throwing him back onto the bed, almost crushing buffy, who had just moved in time and curled up against the head board watching the two fight. Pushing his hands up against Freddie's shoulders, spike kicked up his leg and kicked him in the chest again, flinging Freddie against the wall. Falling to the floor panting Freddie turned his gaze to the knife laying beside him and grabbed it, standing again. spike looked up in horror; panting as well noticing Freddie had recovered the knife and was heading straight for him, slowly pushing him further and further away into the room until spike came up against the window.  
  
"I'll teach you that nobody messes with my girl and gets away with it, you stupid freak!" Freddie yelled and ran at spike who did what any other ordinary person would do when someone was running at them with knife..... He moved out of the way. Freddie flew through the window and impaled himself on the small picket fence below.  
  
Turning swiftly around after Freddie flew through the window, spike only caught the sight of Freddie impaling himself on the fence and turned away suddenly at the mass amounts of blood pouring from every hole possible. Turning slowly still panting, spike looked at buffy who sat still curled up on the bed  
  
"I...Is h-he d-dead?" she stuttered not looking at James  
  
"...Yes" came his reply and he walked over to her slowly, cradling a deep gash he'd received on his arm from the shattering glass  
  
"Y-You're hurt..." she whispered taking his arm into her hands. He knew this was killing her inside she'd just watch her husband almost kill her before flying out of a window to his own death, all because he was jealous of something he'd never even lost. Tears started to slip down her eyes as she nursed spike's wound with a couple of tissues keeping the pressure on. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. Stopping what she was doing she looked up at him and more tears filled her eyes  
  
"It's ok to cry luv" spike whispered and she fell into his embrace, pouring her heart out and mumbling things that no-one would understand. He sat there and cradled her in his arms, telling her that it would be ok and that he would stay by her side now and protect her from harm...forever.  
  
"I luv you" spike whispered into her hair, but she was too consumed by grief to notice. After holding her close to himself for a good ten minuets he picked up the phone and dialled for the police.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the police and everyone left, spike and buffy gave their statements down at the police station and they were told that they would be contacted soon. Leaving the police station they both headed back to buffy's home as they were not aloud into spike's. Upon reaching her house she walked in and placed the keys in their usual basket by the door. By now it was early morning around 7:30am and spike had rung into uni to tell the head teacher about what had happened but he'd already seen the news and agreed to let them have a couple of weeks out of uni.  
  
After spike hung up, buffy walked from around the corner into the hall way where spike was, leaning against a door frame, she looked up at him; she'd been crying again and was trying to fight back more tears. She covered her face and sunk to the floor sobbing loudly  
  
"W-What am I g-going to tell h-his parents?" she sobbed and brought her knees up to her chin rocking from side to side  
  
"Shh luv it's ok" spike said kneeling down next to her on the floor, wrapping his arms around her he softly hushed her sobs and traced his hands up and down the lengths of her arms as she rocked in and out of his grip. Standing up in front of her, he offered her his hand and she gladly accepted it.  
  
He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him he smiled at her and took her upstairs into on e of the first bedrooms they came to, which happened to be a guest room, 'thank god' spike silently thought to him self. Laying her down on the bed she never let go of her arms around his neck and his mouth was inches from hers.  
  
"Spike, thank you for saving my life tonight...you're my guardian angel" she whispered staring deep into his soft lulling eyes.  
  
"You're worth it pet" he whispered back kissing the tip of her nose, but she pulled his head down to hers and their lips met in a light kiss. Each pulling away at the same time they stared at each other and spike ran his hands down the sides of her body, feeling all of her beautiful curves that he'd wanted to touch for so long. She wanted him, she needed him now more than ever...she...loved... him, more than she'd realised.  
  
"I love you spike..." she whispered as she felt his body cradle over hers. He looked at her in shock, she had just lost her husband and she was already saying she loved him, but the feeling soon settled as he looked into her soul and knew she wasn't just saying it for the fear of being alone, she was saying it because she had meant it. She reached up and kissed his lips softly at her first and replied just the same.  
  
"I love you too buffy" he whispered touching the soft skin under her top. Lifting it up over her head she pulled the top off and he ran his hands over the silk of her skin. Leaning down he kissed her passionately and she replied just the same this time.  
  
Taking away his top she felt his muscles press against her skin and she couldn't help but run her hands through the delicate hair upon his head. She was in love, for the first time in ages she had felt pure love from someone who felt pure love for her  
  
"Buffy" he stopped her "I want you to know I'll always be with you and I'll always protect you, I love you more than life itself and I would do anything for you. I've loved you from the first day I saw you in college, you were so beautiful, so talented. My heart broke when you married Freddie and I didn't think I would ever love again, but that's changed now hasn't it?" he asked gently kissing her cheek. She pulled his face up to hers and looked him in the eye  
  
"Yes spike, yes it has"  
  
well guys that's chappy 4 don't worry it aint finished yet I got plenty more to come, anyway enjoyxxx please review xx 


	5. turning a new corner away from greiving

The slayer and her vampire  
  
Hey guys I'm back again with another pure instalment of pure spuffyness enjoy chapter five I worked really hard trying to figure how I wanted to do this one soooo here goes nothing.  
  
In the last chapter:  
  
"Buffy" he stopped her "I want you to know I'll always be with you and I'll always protect you, I love you more than life itself and I would do anything for you. I've loved you from the first day I saw you in college, you were so beautiful, so talented. My heart broke when you married Freddie and I didn't think I would ever love again, but that's changed now hasn't it?" he asked gently kissing her cheek. She pulled his face up to hers and looked him in the eye  
  
"Yes spike, yes it has"  
  
Chapter 5: Grieving and new hopes  
  
The early morning sun rose in the distance and took away the dark clouds from the night sky. It wiped away the darkness and replaced it with pure sunshine, so beautiful. Stirring in bed buffy sat up and stretched her arms in the air mimicking a sleepy kitten. Turning over in her bed, the man that slept next to her stirred and woke as well; his naked body lightly brushing hers. Smiling she leaned down to kiss the gentle lips that he possessed, the one that felt like feather's on her lips; so smooth.  
  
"Morning luv" spike whispered and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Morning?" buffy questioned "spike it's almost half past two in the afternoon!" stretching spike wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her across his lap so she straddled him, pulling her down without much force, he kissed her lips lightly and ran his hand along the smoothness of her back.  
  
"Well at least we got a good rest pet!" he whispered and the memories of what had happened last night filled their minds. Buffy was the first to move, after five minuets she got up and wrapped a dressing gown around her,  
  
"I'm going down for breakfast; I'm starving; you coming?"  
  
"Be right there luv just wanna take a shower" he replied standing up and walking across the room stark naked, into her embrace. He kissed her lips lightly and held her in his arms  
  
"Ya know....I meant what I said last night" spike spoke soft and gentle  
  
"I...I love you buffy"  
  
"I know you did, you may think I'm rushing into falling in love with you but truth be told I think I always had something for you ever since you came to college and moved to sunnydale with your dad. I love you too spike and I guess I finally feel free to say that, I should never had married Freddie, he seemed so nice; so me, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Hey!" spike spoke with seriousness in his voice; he lifted up her chin with tip of his finger and stared into her eyes  
  
"It's not what's wrong with you, it was something with him. You're smart; you're beautiful I can see why he got jealous when you came to me cos I no I would!" he answered hugging her tight. Smiling a slight smile buffy pulled away and walked away from spike to the door, opening it slowly and closing it behind her as she went out. Spike could only stare as he watched the woman he loved so much, fall to pieces before his eyes. There wasn't anything he could do to help her; she needed to get through this on her own.  
  
Walking down the stairs buffy stopped by the picture frames and picked one up in her hand, it was a picture of her and Freddie on holiday in Mexico. He looked so happy and brown; she was smiling up at him. Thinking of those times, buffy put the picture face down on the table and walked into the kitchen turning on the television and going over to the fridge, opening up the door and peering inside. Just as she did she heard the Freddie's name being mentioned on the tv. Slowly closing the door she peered up to the tv and turned the volume up  
  
"Earlier this morning police where called to the house of spike Williams to discover a dead body, impaled on a picket fence. We have just discovered that the body was that of a young university student named only as "Freddie". Were not yet sure exactly how he died but police are treating it as suspicious. We know that as well as spike Williams, there was Buffy Summers, Freddie's wife taken to the police station for questioning. Back to you in the studio."  
  
Buffy froze and the glass she was holding slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor, smashing into a thousand pieces. Turning around sharply buffy panicked and ran across the room and up the stairs, stopping her self short just as she came to her and Freddie's bedroom. Opening the door slightly buffy could smell his aftershave, he'd left the top off of his bottle and the aftershave had been blown off the shelf next to the open window and on to the floor. Ignoring the sweet aroma buffy ran to a closet and dragged out a suitcase. Opening it she began to pile clothes into it frantically searching for her hair brush at the same time.  
  
Stepping out the shower spike put the clothes back on that he had been wearing last night when he had come to the house. Walking out of the bathroom he heard the sound of breaking glass and stepped out of the bedroom door to investigate. Slowly walking down the long corridor he pushed the door to Buffy's room open and saw a sight he couldn't believe  
  
"Buffy? What the heck are you doing?" he said walking across the room to her and standing between her and the suitcase.  
  
"I...I have to get away spike, they are going to think we killed him, I...I can't go through what happened last night again, I...I don't want to spike don't let them take me away...I'm scared" she cried sitting her self down on the bed and placing her face in her hands. Kneeling in front of her spike pulled away her hands reached up to give her a passionate kiss. Both pulling away for a breath of air after a few moments, spike wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and he pulled her into his tight embrace.  
  
"Buffy I'm not going to let them take you away, I would rather them have me than you" spike spoke pulling away from her and looking her in the eyes  
  
"we'll get through this I promise. Me and you forever yeah?"  
  
Half smiling she looked at him and realised how much love and affection he was showing her, but did she really feel the same? Was she just using him as a Freddie? Trying to replace what she had lost, to make up for the mistakes and the arguments they had? She didn't know but just held him close to her.  
  
Months passed and the trial came and went. The saddest part of all was when spike got sentenced to 10 years in prison for attempted man slaughter of which he wasn't guilty. But then there were only three people in the room that night and the judges didn't believe her side of the story. Standing up buffy grabbed the bars in front of her which separated her and spike from each other. When the judges gave out their verdict she had tried to get to him but he already told her a few days before the trial had began that he would take the blame, if the verdict came to that and that he asked if she would wait for him? She simply smiled and hugged him tighter; that was good enough answer for him.  
  
Stepping into the front door of her house, buffy closed the door and walked into the kitchen staring around the room. In her rage she pushed all of the glasses that were on the draining board on to the floor. Walking up stairs buffy went into her room and picked out an old duffle bag and a suit case, packing it full of only the things she wanted to keep or needed. Picking up her mobile she looked at it and threw it at the wall in rage. Spike had been sent to prison for something he hadn't even attempted. 'He was just trying to protect me' she thought to her self and a few tears slipped down her face. she had to get away from here for a while, she couldn't bare to see spike behind bars; it would push her over the edge, and she definitely couldn't stay here in this house being constantly reminded of what she'd done or hadn't.  
  
Walking down the stairs a taxi pulled up outside a peeped its horn. Walking to the closet in the hallway she opened the door and pulled out a base ball bat. Looking down at it she thought of all the things Freddie had done to her and all things she had wanted to tell him but never was given the chance, all the pain built up inside her and she walked into the living room and swung the base ball bat at everything that reminded her of him. All the pictures and the ornaments. All the pain she had felt had gone and now she felt nothing but regret for taking out her rage on the house. On her possessions, but this was her past; where she was going was her future. She wasn't sure where that was yet but she'd dropped out of university and was glad of it. The last time she had seen spike was at university and it was also where all her friends where. They had been trying to contact her over the past few months but buffy just didn't answer the phone, she couldn't bare all of those questioning eyes looking at her as though she was scum. Spike had tried to reassure her that would be sticking by her side like glue to wood but it didn't seem to take the pain away, she couldn't run from what she'd done. So She had enough money to get by for the rest of her life and wasn't totally bothered.  
  
Opening the door she walked out and closed it, locking it tight. The driver helped her to put her things in the car and she got into the cab.  
  
"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked  
  
"State prison please" it was visiting day.  
  
Turning up at the prison buffy was escorted into a private room with two guards inside only, and spike was already waiting for her. Smiling he looked up at her but she did not return the smile, she walked across to him and sat down on the opposite side of the glass. Picking up the phone that he had indicated to her, she placed it to her ear and the words simply rolled out of his mouth, so sweet but so innocent. She couldn't help but feel responsible for him being in there. He looked tired and worn out, all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and hold him for eternity.  
  
"Ya know...we got play snooker the other day and...." spike started but was cut off by buffy  
  
"Spike..." she cut in but couldn't finish her sentence  
  
"Buffy what is it? What's wrong pet?" he questioned  
  
she looked at him and saw nothing but unconditional love  
  
"Spike I...I have to tell you something..."  
  
"what is it luv?" he looked completely worried, he looked into her eyes and she stared back into his soul. She saw something in him she had never seen before she saw his heart, mind, body and soul and knew he would give all of them to her in second.  
  
"Spike I'm..."  
  
cliff hanger!!!! Sorry guys but that's it for this chapter keep reading! Xx please read and review oh and p.s I don't know how long people get put away for on attempted man slaughter so I just made it up sorry. 


	6. R17 LEMON! when we were young

The slayer and her vampire  
  
Hey guys its me again with the next chapter, I'm trying really hard to get these chapters out as fast as I can, but I got loads of stuff to do and when I get home from work in the week days I cant seem to find the time to sit down at the computer and write them, but bare with me ok I'm trying my best. Well I hope your enjoying lets find out what Sarah is going to say then shall we? WARNING THERE WILL BE A MAJOR SEXUAL SCENE IN THIS STORY SO PLEASE REMEMBER IT IS NOT TO BE VIEWED BY ANYONE AGED 17 AND UNDER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
  
In the last chapter...  
  
"Spike I...I have to tell you something..."  
  
"What is it luv?" he looked completely worried, he looked into her eyes and she stared back into his soul. She saw something in him she had never seen before she saw his heart, mind, body and soul and knew he would give all of them to her in second.  
  
"Spike I'm..."  
  
Chapter 6: when we were young  
  
He stared at her; the light shone down on her eyes and glistened in the sun rays. He walked across the vast field to her and she turned towards him, her smile enough to brighten up any dark rainy day. He felt her wrap her arms around him and she etched him over to the edge of the cliff to look down at the beautiful sea; waves crashing against the sides of the land. He smiled at the beautiful sight before him and turned to her; she looked back and picked up his hand in her own. Lightly kissing the palm of his hand she gently pushed him away before walking a little way up the path. Stopping she turned around and took of her denim jacket, he was still standing there at the side of the cliff. She looked so beautiful in her pure white top and skirt. She took of her boots and left them to one side along with her jacket. Curious as to what she was doing he walked up to her a little but she topped him with her hand and smiled at him before looking out to the sea and beginning to run, she ran past him and he shouted her name as she didn't look like she was going to stop....she didn't and he dived over to the edge of the cliff trying to grab her but it was too late....she was gone.  
  
Spike sat up like a bolt of lightening and knocked the glass of water beside the bed to the floor in his panic. His breathing was harsh and he struggled to catch his breath. The sleeping woman next to him stirred and sat up beside him resting a hand on his arm  
  
"Spike are you okay?" she asked  
  
"Yes luv...I'm fine" he replied  
  
"Did you have another dream...About her, about buffy?" She whispered turning his face slowly towards her own. He slowly looked up into her eyes as a feeling of pure guilt washed over him and he nodded.  
  
It had been almost 15 years since he'd seen buffy and yet the woman still appeared in his mind. Almost 15 years ago she had come to him in that prison and told him she was leaving, that she was afraid and couldn't bare to stay in the house that she once lived. He'd remembered that he'd begged her to stay and that she had refused almost like she didn't care about him and that he was just a one off. But she left and he'd never seen her since. He'd spent the ten years in prison serving his time in the hope that when they set him free she would be standing at the gates waiting for him, but she wasn't. he remembered crying night after night in that prison, silently to him self.  
  
When he was finally set free, his university studies were long gone and his house had been sold to a new family, one from out of town presumably. He had nothing left his stuff had been kept in a storage container down at the south bay and he was fortunate to get it back. The first thing he remembered doing when he got out of prison was going over to buffy's house in the slightest hope that she might still be there, but unfortunately she wasn't and more or less the same experience with his house had happened to hers, her stuff had been claimed though so she must have been okay he thought. Trying to search for her was the next thing on his list, he remembered contacting her friends to find out the info on to where she might be, but none of them had heard from her in years and for the first time in his life he began to realise that maybe she didn't love him as he thought.  
  
After months and almost years of searching spike finally gave up hope to ever finding a lead to her and decided that; with cash being as short as it was and him having to crash on the street most nights and only having enough money to eat once a day, he couldn't live like this, he knew that if she did truly love him she would have stayed and waited but it was quite obvious that she didn't and the cost was more than he could bare. A few months past and spike was up and running again, this time he'd taken a job as manager of a store in the town to which he lived in, which was now Greenville California. His wages wasn't bad and it definitely wasn't what he pictured himself doing but he like it and the people there were nice.  
  
Three years after he left prison he met a girl named Claire and he married her earlier this year. She'd heard about what had happened with buffy and was ok with it, but lately he'd been having these crazy dreams about her and she knew something was more than a little up with him.  
  
Spike laid back down on to the soft silk sheets and stared up at the ceiling his breathing considerably less harsh.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered taking hold of her hand in his own. She simply smiled down at him and kissed his lips lightly  
  
"Don't worry hunny, things will be much clearer in the morning if you get a good nights sleep" she replied to his earlier question and turned back down to the bed to fall back into her usual deep sleep. Spike laid awake for about an hour before sleep finally took over and he curled up next Claire.  
  
Buffy on the other hand hadn't been able to sleep at all this one particular night. She was consumed by grief as the hospital took away the dead body of their newborn child. He was five months old but she still had kept calling him newborn it's the way she liked it. Staring up her husband he looked over come with grief and turned to her handing her back his wedding ring.  
  
"I'm sorry but, I can't even look at you, it pains me to much." He spoke and the tears fell from her eyes as she watched yet another man walk out of her life for good. After a couple of days in the hospital buffy returned to her home in Los Angeles and packed her bags. She had been kicked out of their stately home and she was now one of the streets too. So in all her defence she headed to the one person she new wouldn't turn her away and also the one person she knew whose wife was away on business for two months. Stopping the cab driver outside the mansion home, he helped her carry her things to the door of the home and after she paid him he took off like lightening.  
  
Ringing the door bell buffy eagerly awaited an answer and there was one after a few moments...  
  
"Hello angel" Buffy greeted with a light smile, his face on the other hand lit up and he brought her into a tight embrace  
  
"Buffy...my god I haven't seen you for god knows how long how are you?" he asked welcoming her in to his massive home, things like this reminder her of the life she used to have back home with...Freddie but those years were gone now.  
  
"Ah I'm ok I suppose, I don't suppose it would be possible for me to stay here for a couple of nights would it?" she smiled sweetly to him  
  
"That would be great buffy, but you see I'm heading out of town myself tonight and I'm not going to be back for about two months myself, you know all the angel things I have to live up to..." and he cut him self short as he noticed her expression change into that of a solemn cat. She looked extremely tired and depressed and he ushered her to sit down on the sofa.  
  
"What's wrong? He asked, Taking a seat next to her; he ran his fingers through a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes.  
  
"Angel...I'm...I'm sorry I shouldn't even be here I'll go" she said getting up and heading for the door way, but he jumped up and stopped dead in between her and the door handle. Putting down her back pack she lent into angel and he held his arms around her protectively.  
  
"Come on buffy, come and tell me where you have been and what you've been doing" he ushered her once again to sit down on the sofa, but she was reluctant to leave his warm safe embrace for fear that he too would leave her. Holding her hand he sat down next to her and she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
After taking a few deep breaths buffy began to explain the whole story of what had happened with Freddie, quite a few times she broke down into tears and angel smoothed her back kissed her head gently, resisting the temptation to just have sex with her right there and then. She also told him about how she had left spike back in prison in south Carolina, his name brought new meanings to her life, but she resisted the thought of thinking about him for fear of falling in love with him again, although she thought, she had never stopped.  
  
She told him about her first marriage after Freddie and that he'd left her after five years because she had trouble conceiving his children. It broke her down as the man she only named as George committed suicide for fear he was letting her down or that it was something wrong with him that they couldn't have children. But as she was soon to discover with her second husband was that in actual fact it was her who had a hard time conceiving, her organs were not as fast and as active as they should be and this fore caused problems with conceiving. But all of that changed when the doctor finally told her and her second husband who she simply named as Gary that they were going to have a baby in the fall.  
  
Seeing the smile appear on angel's face she quickly continued before he had a chance to say anything like "congrats" or "wow where is he?" she also told him how hard it was for her to earn cash as she couldn't find a job she really like and that she had to survive with two weeks worth of food for three months. Life had dealt her a cruel blow she thought, but this time she was determined to settle down, as she explained. She was going to go live in Greenville California, she was fed up with moving and for there she knew she would be away from everything and everyone that had anything to do with her past. She now came to what happened only that day and angel looked deeply concerned as she got up and walked across to an open fire...  
  
"Angel... Gary and I lost our child only hours ago, he was five months old, god this is killing me" she whispered and brought her hand to her mouth to hide away her sobs. Standing up from the sofa, angel walked across to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She continued to sob until he finally turned her around and began to kiss her on the lips passionately.  
  
Author's note: WARNING MAJOR LEMON (sexual scene) DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND THIS CONTENT OFFENSIVE RATED R17 you have been warned!  
  
You have been warned! R17!!!!  
  
Tugging away at her jacket she took it off and flung it away to the floor, angel ran his hands along the smoothness of her arms and she shivered at his cold hands. Pressing against angel she could feel the budge in his pants grow bigger as her moans echoed from his roaming hands. Tugging at the zip of his trousers she undid them in a passionate rage as he lifted up her top and took it over her shoulders, to reveal her smooth soft breasts; cupped into her black silken bra. Running his hand along them he teased them through the material and she moaned in great pleasure.  
  
Pulling his top off over his head buffy ran her hands down his smooth muscles and down to his erect dick that now firmly pressed against her trousers which were next to come off as angel undid them, dropping them to the floor along with her tight thong. Slipping his boxers off he continued to kiss buffy passionately and he fell against her pushing her against a wall. But the fun didn't stop there, angel reached in to kiss her but she stopped him and he fell against the wall leaning against it buffy dropped down to his dick and took it fully into her mouth. Sucking it lightly at first angel groaned loud and rocked his hips back and fourth in and out of her mouth. He reached down and gently held the sides of her face as she took his member deep into her throat. Just as he felt himself slipping towards the edge he pulled himself out of her mouth and breathed hard for a few seconds.  
  
Kneeling down he laid her back and spread her legs apart, lightly kissed his way up to her pussy and to the entrance to which he knew he would have later. Holding her legs open he began to flick his tongue over her clit in a mad rage, and played with it. Buffy was gripping the floor behind her head as her played with her pussy. She bucked her hips a few times towards his mouth and held her legs down with his hands as he licked her entrance passionately.  
  
Kneeling angel took a hold of his dick and flicked it over her entrance a couple of times  
  
"A-Angel p-please" she begged "fuck me please" she begged harder and he smoothed his finger in to her pussy again  
  
lightly pushing his hard errection in to her, she groaned and swore a couple of times and he lent down to kiss her lips madly before he rocked himself in and out of her. Harder and harder each time he went he and buffy both screamed so loud as they came that the neighbours down the road could possibly hear, angel panted and fell on top of her...the cum still dripping from his dick moments later. Taking it into her mouth once again angel looked down and gave an evil smile as she began to get hot again. Making love into the night was what they were going to do...what angel didn't realise was...what about his flight?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well guys that's chapter 6 hope you liked it please please r+rxxxx sorry if I offended anyone with the sexual content, its just that quite a few people have been asking for that scene so I put it in (no pun intended) 


	7. i remember

Hey guys sorry I been so long well I bet you all hate me by now for the last chapter so I'm going to try and make it up to you in this chapter. Please don't forget to r+r all comments welcome ya know. Anyway on with the chapter ~SPUFFY FOREVER! ~  
  
Ok in the last chapter:  
  
"Angel... Gary and I lost our child only hours ago, he was five months old, god this is killing me" she whispered and brought her hand to her mouth to hide away her sobs. Standing up from the sofa, angel walked across to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She continued to sob until he finally turned her around and began to kiss her on the lips passionately.  
  
Making love into the night was what they were going to do...what angel didn't realise was...what about his flight?  
  
Chapter 7: I remember  
  
Angel stirred and his back ached from lying on the floor for so long. Turning to his side he noticed the sleeping figure in his arms and he laid his head back on the floor quite harshly, cursing him self for what he had allowed to happen. He was a married man and knew his wife would kill him if she happened to walk back in on them now. He also knew buffy was venerable after losing her child and would almost certainly wake up hating him for taking advantage of her. Pulling his arm out from under her he walked across the room picking up his clothes and leaving hers beside her. Getting dressed he knelt down to her and touched her arm gently, she began to stir and looked up at him curiously  
  
"Angel w-what's going on?" she asked still a little dazed  
  
"I-I think things got a little out of control last night, I'm sorry I took advantage of you, you were so venerable, I should have stopped it" he cooed turning away to look at something else as she sat up, her naked body now completely revealed to him. Looking around she realised where she was and what had happened, picking up her bra and shirt she put them on and stood up with a little help from Angel. Putting on her thong and her jeans she slipped her shoes on with ease. None of them spoke a word for a good 20 minuets and something suddenly occurred to angel  
  
"Do you love him?" he asked her whilst she was doing her hair in the mirror over the fireplace. Stopping abruptly she let her hair fall around her shoulders and she turned to face him  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked quizzically  
  
"Do you love spike?" he asked again this time never taking his eyes away from hers. Looking down and then back up, she looked him in the eyes  
  
"with everything that I am" was her reply. He felt a part of him ache as he wished that it wasn't true, but he knew there was some chemistry between them and nothing he could do would ever change that. Walking across to a table which sat neatly in a corner, with only one draw and a phone neatly placed a top of it; he opened the draw and pulled out a small book which had dolphins on the front of it. Opening it up he flicked through the various pages back and fourth all the while she stood there staring in wonder. Finally deciding on a page he tore out the page and placed the book back in to the draw, walking across to her he handed her the piece of paper which simply had spike written on one side  
  
"What's this?" she asked looking at him confused, taking the piece of paper out of her hand he turned it over and gave it her back, it now revealed what appeared to be an address scribbled down, looking up at him she furrowed her eye brows and he looked around trying to fight back the tears he felt coming  
  
"I-its spike's address his current one, I keep in touch with him sometimes. Buffy after he left prison he came searching for you and whilst he was here he jotted down his address in the hope that if one day you came to me I would give it to you, so...here it is...he's married now though buffy...I think you're too late. But if you love him like you say you do, why didn't you stay and wait for him?"  
  
Looking down at the piece of paper she felt a lump appear in her throat and she shoved the piece of paper in to her pocket, continuing to do her hair. Angel turned away and walked in to the kitchen, after a few moments buffy slowly walked in and stood in the door way watching him as he sipped his coffee and stared endlessly out of the window.  
  
"Angel...I think you missed you flight; bet your wife's gonna be peed off huh?" she asked quietly, not moving from her current position. He turned slowly to her and gestured with his cup, offering to make her a cup but she waved her hand as signal for no thanks.  
  
"I won't tell her angel if that's what you're thinking, I wouldn't ruin your life like that. Maybe last night should never have happened, but I want you to know I really care about you and I'll never forget you. You're a part of me...always" she whispered but he didn't look her way  
  
"W-Well I'll be going now so no worries? Yeah?" she spoke once again to thin air as he took another sip out of the endless coffee mug. Taking a few steps back wards she began to walk across to the front door (imagine now Paul young "Every time you go away, you take a piece of me with you" playing in the back ground) picking up her back pack she hung it over her shoulder and picked up the strap of her one suitcase in one hand, reaching for the door handle she slowly turned it and opened the door taking one last look into the house she stepped out of the front door and out of his life...forever.  
  
Three months later...  
  
"Buffy!!" shouted Damon her new boss. She'd moved to Greenville like she said she was going to and had decided to settle down in a nice flat off of a big estate. It wasn't much but the view was great and you weren't that far from the sea so it was fun to be that close.  
  
"BUFFY!!" Damon shouted again this time loosing his temper and almost knocking one of stuffed toys off the shelf, waking up from her day dream quickly; buffy turned to an empty box and pretended to rummage around inside of it, when damon turned the corner.  
  
"There you are! Didn't you here the call over the intercom?" he asked quizzically  
  
"sorry sir, I was so busy in helping a small child find his mother again that I got completely worked up in the situation, you must have called me whilst I was outside saving the young boy from being knocked down by a car....twice!" she lied and he couldn't even tell.  
  
"Well make sure it doesn't happen again! They need you on till 4! Move it!" he snapped and walked off. Sighing she stuffed some empty packaging into a box and walked around with the empty trolley into the goods inwards area to dump the rubbish in the bin before she got another telling off.  
  
The day's events were full of the complete and same utter bull as every day, the same old person came into the computer hardware store to buy the same old thing, so this already massive firm could make yet more money; that they would only squander for their own benefits. Spike stood next to his manager on the shop floor looking around at all the customers, when his boss slapped his hand on his shoulder and turned to face him.  
  
"Spike ma boy, this is THE life! Cant you just smell that fresh new customer air!" he laughed and walked away from spike. Spike simply smiled and walked in the opposite direction before he was stopped by a passing customer with a thousand questions. This day was definitely not his favourite day.  
  
Claire took the number two buss this time instead of the number four, she was planning on doing a little light shopping before she went home for the day, they were out of quite a few things her and spike, so she really did need to shop. Stepping off the bus she walked into the store and paid a pound for a trolley, which she would get back at the end. Walking around for an hour certainly was tiring after standing on her feet all day she was absolutely knackered and now to top it all off she was stood in the queue at till n.o:4 and the girl was going slower than death itself. Finally her turn came and she handed the girl a club card which earned her bonus points at the end of each year.  
  
"welcome to shop o' mart, we hope you enjoyed you're visit to us today" buffy repeated the same old line whilst checking the lady's things through the scanner.  
  
"could you hurry up please!" the woman asked noticing the younger girl was taking her time examining each of her products. Looking up buffy looked the woman in the eyes  
  
"sorry your highness!" she spoke sarcastically. Claire looked at the girl and she remembered seeing her somewhere before but couldn't quite make it out where from. Shaking her head she ignored the girls comment and paid for the goods, leaving the store in a huff; buffy just sighed and turned to the next customer.  
  
Arriving home an hour later Claire un packed the goods and placed them in to the fridge and cupboards. Making her self a cup of tea she walked across to the sofa and sat down kicking off her shoes. She couldn't seem to get that young girls face out of her mind, where had she seen her? Then it struck her. She practically ran upstairs and pulled open the loft door, to let the stairs fall down. Climbing up she picked up a flash light at the top of the steps and climbed in to the loft. Walking across to the box in the corner she blew the dust off the top to reveal a name it read: "spike's stuff". Flipping open the lid she dug deeper through the box and pulled out a picture frame at the bottom of it, looking at it she sat back in shock and covered her mouth with her hand...it was her; the girl at the shop was the girl in the photo with spike it was buffy!  
  
"Buffy she's....she's back!" Claire stuttered and threw the picture back in to the box  
  
Coming down from the loft she was met by two hands around her waist, so startled she jumped back wards into his arms. Spike caught her with ease and she quickly turned to face him  
  
"what were you doin' up there luv?" he asked looking at her shocked face.  
  
"I ...I was looking for...t-the cat" she spoke shaky and fumbled her words. He could tell she was lying and he wasn't falling for it.  
  
"What were you really do..." he tried to say but she cut him off. She knew there was this connection between buffy and him self and there was no choice in trying to hide it, she would do a test with him to save a lot of heart ache and shouting.  
  
"S-Spike I need you to go down to the shop o' mart and speak to the girl behind till n.o:4 right away, she called me all sorts of names and I'm terribly upset! Go now please" she beckoned and ushered him down the stairs to the front door. He looked at her curiously but went along with it, he knew her too well she probably had a big surprise party planned and didn't want him there. Nodding he set off for the shop in order to speak to the girl who had made his wife's life a misery, he would give her a piece of his mind that's for sure...  
  
"Buffy can you stay on till n.o:4 for a couple more hours why I nip to see my son?" Sharon asked  
  
"Sure Sharon see you in a bit!"  
  
well guys that's chapter 7 hope you're enjoying please r+r pleaseeeeeeeee catinsxxxx 


	8. i never knew

Hey guys yet again I'm here to bring you another thrilling instalment of pure fluffiness, hope you all enjoy these chapters I'm working really hard to get them out ASAP for you so the least you could do is give me some reviews please I beg you....well anyways on with the story.  
  
Ok in the last chapter:  
  
"Spike I need you to go down to the shop o' mart and speak to the girl behind till n.o:4 right away, she called me all sorts of names and I'm terribly upset! Go now please" she beckoned and ushered him down the stairs to the front door. He looked at her curiously but went along with it, he knew her too well she probably had a big surprise party planned and didn't want him there. Nodding he set off for the shop in order to speak to the girl who had made his wife's life a misery, he would give her a piece of his mind that's for sure...  
  
"Buffy can you stay on till n.o:4 for a couple more hours why I nip to see my son?" Sharon asked  
  
"Sure Sharon see you in a bit!"  
  
Chapter 8: I never knew  
  
Buffy checked a few more items through the till and announced the price quite loudly to the little old lady that fumbled trying to get everything in to a bag and get her purse out at the same time. Staring at her she felt kind of sorry for her, she was old and probably lonely; she wouldn't wish that kind of torture on anyone. Helping the lady put a few things into her bag; the woman looked up and smiled her sign of gratitude before pulling out her purse and paying for the goods.  
  
"Take care young one" she whispered close to her over the counter before hobbling away with her not too heavy goods. She was the last one in the queue and buffy sat down in to her chair looking through one of the shop's many magazines.  
  
Spike stepped out of his car upon arriving at the shop o' mart and locked it. Walking slowly towards the front doors he began to wonder what it was that Claire had in mind. Why did she want him out of the house? It seemed odd and it was definitely not like Claire to keep secrets from him. They agreed to that when they got married he thought strolling through the main doors and stopping to look around for where till n.o:4 was.  
  
Just as he caught site of till n.o:4 he was in avertedly stopped by the one and only Damon, the manager.  
  
"Can I help you sir? You seem to be at a loss for where to start!" He looked spike in the eye and spike backed off a bit to get out of breathing distance with the man who had the most terrible breath in the world.  
  
"Yes you can actually!" spike spoke up quite loudly and tried to make as much of a fuss as possible, he had to take this kind of crap all day finally it was more of get your own back kind of time.  
  
"And how may that be sir?" Damon questioned  
  
"The girl at till n.o:4 apparently said rather some nasty things to my wife and she came home more than a little upset!" he said sarcastically crossing his arms in protest. Damon eyed till n.o:4 and noticed buffy leaning down casually reading a book, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. He had told buffy off many times before because customers came in complaining about her, the only reason he didn't fire her was because of her sheer good looks she seemed to attract a lot more customers than usual. Sighing in defeat he turned to spike  
  
"I do apologise for her sir, you see she is knew here and well you know sometimes things can get a little stressed when your knew an..." he tried to finish but was cut off by spike walking straight past him and towards till n.o:4. Chasing after him Damon stood almost directly behind spike as he stopped at the counter. Buffy kept her head low deeply engrossed in the charming delights of $4 off a case of red wine when she noticed something stop dead in front of her.  
  
"NOW LISTEN YO..." spike started but couldn't finish as the girl looked up from her book in the same surprise as him. Spike's mouth fell open and the words were lost, he couldn't breath and didn't know what his legs were attempting to do. She stared at the man that stood before her and she also had a hard time breathing. None of them spoke a word for a good five minuets (Imagine now the song by Berlin "take my breath away" playing in the back ground). Buffy felt the tears forming in her eyes and she couldn't bare to relive what she had tried so hard to forget. Standing up suddenly she rose as she dashed out from behind the till and in the opposite direction of spike. He swung around to see her figure fading in the distance of the store and he couldn't understand why but his legs ran and ran towards her, after her...it had been so long...why was she here? How long had she been here? Was she okay? The thousands of questions now raced through his mind as he chased after her down through the store.  
  
She could feel the lump in her throat burst and the tears flowed down her face like a waterfall, she was sobbing so hard that she couldn't breath and slowed dropping to the floor on to her knees, her hands covering her tears as if trying to keep the pain away. Spike slowed and noticed her current position on the floor, he walked to her and knelt down in front of her, touching her hands, her body for the first time 15 years; it felt so good, so smooth against his skin. He pulled her hands away from her face and she stared at the floor in front of him sobbing loudly, tears falling from her eyes like diamonds; they shone so bright and made her face look even more dazzling.  
  
"B-Buffy..." he whispered the tears now falling from his eyes too,  
  
"L-Look at me luv..." he whispered and held her hands in his own tightly  
  
"I-I-I cant" she whispered and sobbed harder  
  
"W-Why?" he stuttered fighting back the tears with no avail. She didn't reply just sat there and sobbed unable to break into a sentence.  
  
"W-Why the hell did you l-leave" he cried releasing one hand and lifting her chin up to meet his eyes with hers. She looked at him like a lost puppy and she noticed the now so evident tears rolling down his cheeks...she'd never seen him cry before. Placing a hand on his leg she tried to calm her self down a touch and breathed hard  
  
"I-I didn't think I could cope n-not w-with out y-you" she sobbed leaning slightly in towards him, he noticed this immediately and pulled her in close kissing her tears a thousand times over. Buffy held a warm smile now and replied to his kisses by placing her lips against his. They both shared a passionate kiss and spike continued to hold her in his arms for a good five minuets, rocking her back and fourth...knowing she was worth every single penny he had spent looking for her, knowing that she was finally safe in his arms made him feel like his soul had come back to life.  
  
After a good ten minuets, each calmed down and stood up, noticing they had quite a crowd around them. Turning away spike took her hand and she led him in to the back where the goods where kept in the large massive room so they could be alone. Walking up to a tiny box she jumped up it and sat upon it, spike stood in between her legs with his arms around her waist. She smiled at him and he smiled back, lightly caressing the sides of her body with his thumbs. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in for a kiss and their lips met once again in their tight embrace. He pulled away first both gasping for air he looked up into her beautiful eyes and she laid her head down against his right shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing him even closer to her "I can understand if you'll never forgive me for not waiting for you, spike I was so messed up...I didn't understand anything and when they took you away from me I knew I would either end up killing myself or leaving...my options were short I figured you'd rather have me alive than dead so....so I left..." she whispered in to his ear whilst kissing it lightly, he pulled back and brought his hands up to her face, gently lifting it in the direction of his. she stared him in the eyes and he let a few tears slip  
  
"I'm so glad you didn't kill your self because you know what?" he asked  
  
"what's that?" she smiled lightly in return  
  
"It would have killed me too" he pressed his lips against hers. She pulled away tears now running down her cheeks too  
  
"I love you" she whispered and clung close to his body. He held her tight and was about to reply when a sudden thought crossed his mind...what about Claire? He pulled away and turned around walking slightly away from her but still in arms length.  
  
"B-Buffy I'm married" he stuttered turning to face her  
  
"I-I know spike" she spoke back as the solemn face appeared once again.  
  
"But how?" he asked curiously  
  
"Angel..." was her only reply and his faced nodded in agreement. Shoving his hands in his tight jeans pockets he walked back over to her and she wrapped her legs around his. smiling she ran her fingers through his still golden strands of hair. It was in perfect condition; just like him. He looked perfect and felt even better than that. His eyes were still the same deep azure blue and his skin was tender and gentle.  
  
"I've missed you so much spike, so much has happened since we last saw each other...I don't know where to start" she spoke feeling her hands into his pockets, he pulled them out and wrapped his arms around her  
  
"then don't" spike said taking his hands and rubbing them down her back "we have plenty of time to do that in, lets not spoil the moment huh pet?" she nodded and held him close.  
  
"Do you still love me spike?" she asked suddenly out of the blue. He didn't no how to answer and he didn't know what to say, he loved her deeply more than he ever could but it wasn't right for him to answer her that question when he was still married, so he didn't reply.  
  
"Spike?" she asked again, and this time he knew if he didn't answer he would loose buffy forever  
  
"I love you so much it hurts" he said taking his lips to hers once again in a fiery kiss, both of them feeling the urge each other had. Spike started to kiss down buffy's neck and all thought of Claire passed out of his mind as she responded by starting to take off his jacket.  
  
In the background there stood a lonely girl with a name tag on that simply read "Claire" she ripped it off and threw it at the ground in a temper before running off.  
  
Well guys that's chapter 7, not long till the end now next chapter and that's it, please keep reading and enjoying this work remembering if it wasn't for joss none of this would ever have really happened. Please join me next time for the final chapter and we shall see what spike is going to do... who he is going to choose... oh and if any of you out there want a buffy/spike sex scene like with buffy/angel then just let me know and ill include it in the next and final chapter! 


	9. forever and ever R17 LEMON SPIKE AND BUF...

Hey guys its catins here with my final chapter of pure spuffy instalments. It's been a long road from then to now but we made it and so did spuffy, so to finish off a great story let's begin...WARNING AGAIN MAJOR LEMON IN THIS LAST CHAPTER (scene's of a sexual nature) NOT TO BE VIEWED BY ANOYONE AGED 17 AND UNDER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Ok in the last chapter:  
  
"spike?" she asked again, and this time he knew if he didn't answer he would lose buffy forever  
  
"I love you so much it hurts" he said taking his lips to hers once again in a fiery kiss, both of them feeling the urge each other had. Spike started to kiss down buffy's neck and all thought of Claire passed out of his mind as she responded by starting to take off his jacket.  
  
In the background there stood a lonely girl with a name tag on that simply read "Claire" she ripped it off and threw it at the ground in a temper before running off.  
  
Chapter 9: forever and ever  
  
WARNING MAJOR LEMON SCENE NC17!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AS SOON AS IT ENDS I WILL LEAVE A BIG GAP AND IT WILL BE CLEARLY WRITTEN AS "END OF SCENE" so if you want to skip sex scene just go down to that bit Kay? Anyway as for the rest of you here's what you have been waiting for...  
  
Spike passionately kissed her neck working his fingers through her golden silk hair 'god she feels good' he thought as their passion depend and she parted her lips to make way for his tongue. She was more than a little excited and she knew he could tell, they hadn't been with each other for so long they forgot what each other tasted like. She loved the feel of his lips against hers and she let his tongue slide past her lips as she moaned in pleasure. He was running his hands down her neck to her waist where he delicately lifted her red shop o' mart shirt from its resting place over her beautiful body. Parting their lips for just a second he helped buffy pull the shirt off over her head, to save all of the fuss.  
  
Looking down he slowly started to kiss his way down her neck and buffy started to slide backwards on the crate of boxes she was sitting upon. Jumping up on to the boxes spike leaned over her body and continued to where he had left off, lightly spraying his kisses across her breasts through the silken material that simply got in the way. Now running her hands down his arms, she felt him shiver at her touch and he stopped looking up at her.  
  
"Its okay spike...I'm not going anywhere ever again, were going to be together forever now" she spoke leaning up and kissing him passionately on the lips. He responded with a smile and when she pulled away to lie back down, he stared into her eyes  
  
"I love you buffy" he spoke as calm and as gentle as he did on the night when he saved her from Freddie. Smiling she replied  
  
"I love you too, I always have and I always will.."  
  
Taking off his shirt he threw it to one side along with steady pile of clothes that was now gathering. Returning to her breasts she moaned in great pleasure as he lifted her up to undo her bra, once he had it off he gently slid her back down and she ran her arms down his naked chest. Sucking on the tip of her nipples he left his tongue to flicker over it and she moaned in pleasure. Taking his time with each breast was important he needed to savour the taste. He hadn't been with buffy for so long he wanted every touch, every motion to be new and exciting to her. Besides they were in no rush now, they had all the time in the world...he loved her and she loved him that was all that mattered now.  
  
Buffy ran her hands through spike's hair as he gently played with her nipples. She loved the way he did things to her that made her feel beautiful and gorgeous. The way he played with her body made her feel needed and warm inside, like her protector which in a way she guessed he was. Even though he hadn't been there for 15years it always felt like a part of him protected her from anyone and anything and for that she would be always and eternally great full. She silently thanked all the miss haps she'd had in her life now because without them she would probably be stuck in a dead end marriage and with no future. But now she was with him and things...well things would definitely be a lot different with him, she was sure of it.  
  
Spike gently touched the sides of her breasts and massaged them gently in the palms of his hands. Taking a moment to kiss her he could feel the growing bulge inside of his pants and he needed for her, he pined for her. Sliding his hands down to her waist he lightly undid the buttons of her trousers and he pulled them down over her legs along with her thong. Letting her have all the fun though was not on the agenda this was a joint decision. Leaning up she turned spike over her on to his back and she straddled his waist gently giving him a soft kiss on the lips before she began to undo his trousers.  
  
Pulling them off along with his boxers, she noticed the already grown errection that she was giving him and he blushed a little. Gently pushing him further up along the boxes she made her way down to take his cock completely in her mouth, sucking lightly at first she teased him and he moaned in urgency, gripping onto the sides of the boxes as she thrust the entire length in and out of her mouth. Sucking it tenderly she slowed and she yanked his cock back and fourth in her hand, gasping for a moment of air. Once regaining her control she lent back in for another suck but was pulled away by spike's grip as he turned her on to her back and he parted her legs in authority. Moaning loudly buffy bucked her hips as spike pushed his tongue deep into her slit of her woman hood. Gently massaging her clit with his thumb he couldn't help but smile as he noticed the amount of pleasure he was giving her, sex was the best when it was with her because he could always be free to give it all he'd got, when he was with other women he always felt the need to hold back as most of them had cum when he was only sucking at their breasts; it was sometimes just terribly embarrassing.  
  
Deciding she could take no more of his torture, she spoke shakily  
  
"Spike...p...please" she begged and he complied by leaning up to her and kissing her lips tenderly. Taking his cock in hand he ran it over the tip of her entrance, teasing her hips as they bucked for him to enter. Looking down at her she had her eyes closed and her hands above her head gripping the plastic wrapping around the boxes. Smiling he took his length and gently slid it in to her embracing pussy. Moaning in pleasure she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, opening her eyes and staring in to his; he did the same. Rocking his hips, he slid in and out of her like fire, his cock now throbbing inside of her, his cum just about ready. Finally buffy was the first to speak  
  
"S-Spike I'm going t-to" she moaned and she came gripping his cock inside of her warm pussy. Just as she did this he felt him self sliding in and out of her with her pussy tightening on his cock, he came soon after.  
  
END OF SEXUAL SCENE YOU CAN START READING NOW!!! Please!  
  
Almost two hours had passed since he'd seen buffy for the first time in fifteen years and he couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. He turned over and looked at her, she was sleeping or at least she had her eyes closed. Leaning over to her, he turned her face towards him and her eyes fluttered open as he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"I love you" he whispered and she smiled pulling her self in to his embrace. Just as she was about to speak, a voice came from inside the big domed shaped room they were in  
  
"Buffy!! Where are you!" damon shouted over the many boxes. Jumping up the two of them put on their clothes quicker than lightening and were just straightening themselves up as damon walked around the corner.  
  
"There you are! What the hell do you think your doing! Your supposed to be at work you lazy bitch!" he moaned and took a few steps towards buffy making a grab for her arm. Just as he did spike cut in and she startled her self backwards. Grabbing Damon's arm spike clenched it tight in his fist and pushed him away.  
  
"You touch her and I'll kill you!" spike spoke with a serious tone in his voice, he meant it! Damon looked up and gave him a scared look before turning his attention to the girl who had wrapped her arms around spike's and lent her head against his shoulder protectively.  
  
"If you don't let go of my arm I'll call the cops! And you..." Damon spoke looking buffy dead in the eyes  
  
"You'll loose your job!"  
  
Taking note of this spike twisted his arm in his grip and spun Damon around so spike had Damon's arm gripped behind his back.  
  
"Get this through your thick head ok? She doesn't want your stupid job you can stuff it! And if you ever and I mean EVER come near my girl again, I will kill you!" he spoke and thrusted the man before him forward on to the floor. Taking buffy in his arms he kissed her and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked away. Once outside buffy walked with spike over to his car and stopped, wrapping her self in his embrace she lent her head against his chest  
  
"what are you going to do about your wife?" she asked silently, tightening her grip on him as a signal that she didn't want to let him go. Worryingly he thought of what this might do to Claire, it would tare her apart knowing that he really only used her so he wouldn't feel alone.  
  
"I'm going to tell her the truth, its best that way."  
  
Moving away spike opened the car door for buffy and they got in to his car, to drive away in to their future.  
  
10years later  
  
The people gathered around and the sun was shining high in to the sky, it was a glorious day and a perfect day for a wedding.  
  
"You are going to blow them away girl!" willow spoke peeking her head in to the room which only occupied one person at this time...  
  
"Thanks!" buffy said turning around to meet willow's gaze, her dress swaying in a glorious movement. Buffy wore a beautiful silken dress well actually it was a top beautifully crafted by a top designer, it was sleeveless and wrapped around her chest nice and snug, her skirt was long a frayed out behind her. She also had a gorgeous shawl that wrapped around her arms. Around her neck she had a stunning diamond necklace that she had borrowed off of Anya, one of her best friends, mostly who she saw when she wanted something. She looked gorgeous but she thought something was missing and she could tell willow knew. Walking up behind her willow wrapped her arms around buffy's neck and they looked into the mirror at each other.  
  
"What's on your mind buffy?" willow asked almost feeling buffy shudder beneath her grasp. Looking up she smiled  
  
"I-I just never pictured myself doing this again not after Freddie, not with you guys all here like you were for me and Freddie. Its weird though because every time I go to step out of the bedroom door I feel this wave of sickness come over me, like everyone is watching me in disgrace and that they think I'm doing something wrong which I know is so right, I'm scared willow...what will people think of me?"  
  
Turning her around willow looked buffy in the eyes and gripped her shoulders tight.  
  
"Buffy, you look stunning; you're absolutely glowing with radiance. Aside from the fact your gonna knock everyone off their chairs when you go outside to get married, you're gonna knock spike off of his feet too. He doesn't know how lucky he is, marrying a woman like you. People don't look at you in shame, not before Freddie and certainly not after. We all make mistakes buffy...you made the right choices when and where you had to, no-one can blame you for that!"  
  
"I know I'm making the right decision, but why do I feel the way I do?" she asked looking down. But before willow could answer angel cut in  
  
"sometimes when you feel like that you think your whole world is gonna crash down around you, sometimes you think you make the wrong decisions when everyone can see it's the right and obvious choice. But if you believe in your heart and search your soul then you can always find the right path and it shall lead you home."  
  
Both girls head shot up as angel started to speak and buffy stared him straight in the eye. Slipping out quietly willow shut the door and left them alone. By the time he had finished speaking the tears where rolling down buffy's cheeks and she brushed them away with the palm of her hand. Walking up to buffy, angel cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.  
  
"look at your tie" she giggled through tears noticing it was out of place. Straightening it angel put his hand on her cheek again and looked her in the eyes  
  
"You look stunning buffy..." he whispered embracing her in his arms. Smiling she wrapped her arms around him and giggled again through muffled tears. Pulling away he looked her in the eyes  
  
"Buffy about "that" day...I'm sorry I never said goodbye to you I was...scared and shocked and..." he attempted but buffy put a finger over his lips to stop him. Looking up at him she smiled  
  
"Shh angel, that's all in the past now...were friends remember." Nodding angel walked across to the door and opened it slightly, looking back he smiled  
  
"I think that spike is waiting outside for you" he said and she nodded, taking one last look at her self in the mirror she walked down with angel to get married to her long lost love spike.  
  
Everyone stood outside the beautiful house in the massive back garden, deciding to have their ceremony at home was the biggest dream that buffy had ever dreamed of. Spike was equally pleased, he loved buffy so much he just wanted her to be happy; if this made her happy then he was all for it! Straightening his tie in the mirror, he walked downstairs and greeted the guests who all commented on his appearance in awe.  
  
He and buffy had only just got around to doing this kind of thing, he thought. After they told his ex wife Claire about how much they loved each other and that he was sorry about doing this to her, but he couldn't change how he felt. Claire went crazy and sued spike for every penny she could squeeze out of him and that in turn left a heavily pregnant woman in complete misery and worry about their child's future. But after a few years of hardship with Claire he finally got his divorce and could finally settle down with his beautiful young woman and child.  
  
Just as spike was about to go and take his position at the alter, a little girl around the age of 10 ran up to him and jumped in to his arms,  
  
"hello daddy" she cooed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He replied and kneeled down to her level  
  
"you look beautiful baby" he whispered and hugged her tight, she smiled and pulled back  
  
"thank you daddy" she cried and went off back into the house, skipping as she went. She was so beautiful, he was so proud of her it was unreal. When Elizabeth was born all he wanted to do was hold her and cuddle her until the end of eternity. She was his little angel no matter how old she was. Standing up he began to walk down the aisle and smiled at all the people to each side of him, when he got near to the front he noticed his second child in the arms of one of his old best friends.  
  
"Didn't realise you loved kids that much angel?" spike laughed and took baby William out of angel's arms. William was only 5months old and he looked exactly like buffy. Everyone smiled and laughed as the baby spike was holding giggled in his arms and stretched before gently falling asleep. He had one of them tiny baby tuxedo's on and he looked so adorable. Handing the baby to willow who was sitting next to her recently married husband oz, they each gave a warm smile and spike turned to angel  
  
"Thanks for being my best man angel" spike smiled shaking the man's hand. Angel just smiled back and stood close behind spike as they all awaited the bride.  
  
2 months later  
  
Spike's motorbike roared on the driveway and Elizabeth came bouncing out, with a skipping rope in hand. Smiling he ushered his girl to go and play around the back where he could keep an eye on her; she complied and ran around the back garden. Following her he made his way inside and took off his boots at the door. Once inside he could hear his child almost immediately and he walked up the stairs in to the front room where baby and mother where sitting in a rocking chair next to the window.  
  
"Hello luv" spike smiled and kissed the baby and mother on the forehead.  
  
"Hello spike how was your day?" she asked cuddling the sleeping bundle of joy in her arms.  
  
"Good, I saw Phil today, their gonna promote me to me manager of that big computer store down the road." spike said taking the bundle out of her arms and walking around the room.  
  
"That's great news spike, I can't wait to get back to work" she ushered but knew there was no chance of that, not until William was old enough to be left with someone she absolutely trusted. Putting the baby down spike walked over to buffy and held her in his arms  
  
"I luv you" he whispered and danced with her to the silent music that echoed throughout the huge building. Just as they were swooning away a little girl pounced on to a leg from each of their bodies and hugged them tight. Slightly startled buffy jumped back and almost fell over one of the stuffed toys that lay behind her on the floor. But just in the nick of time like usual spike wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back in to his grip smiling. He loved her so much just as she loved him dearly, he knew no matter what happened he would always be there for her to protect her and love her, they would never be apart again...  
  
Walking down the stairs after a few moments of bliss with each other were spike followed by Elizabeth followed by buffy and William, each of them stood in the main living room smiling and laughing about what they were gonna do that day.  
  
Outside in a van parked half way down the road were a group of men, each of them had black hoods over their faces and had quite big holes in the side of the van, just big enough for them to stick a gun out of. Up front was a woman with revenge written on her forehead.  
  
"They will pay!" she uttered and began driving down the road, when she approached spike and buffy's house she slowed down and noticed the group in the window smiling and laughing...  
  
"FIRE!" she ordered the men behind her...  
  
THE END  
  
(The rest I leave for your imagination)  
  
Well there ya go it's my story I'm catins this was "a slayer and her vampire" goodnight..... walks off from stage and gets beaten up because of the cliff hanging story... 


End file.
